


Somebody's Heartbreak

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Song Fics [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Meetings, Love, M/M, Reconciliation, Song fic, after prison, flufflyish, post season 666
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things that happen when Mickey sees Ian the first time after he gets out of prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody's heartbreak - hunter Hayes 
> 
> Cute little fic, I was doing dishes and packing and this song came on and I had to stop and write this. ;)

Mickey Milkovich stands up against the brick wall. A cigarette resting in between his fingers when he sees him, across the street. Ian Gallagher, the man he had once woke up next to every single morning, standing there talking to some random person, well random to Mickey he was sure. He just watched until Ian looked up and saw him. The shock apparent in the redheads face, they hadn't seen each other in years, since that day in the prison. There had been a time when Mickey would have been able to tell anyone what was going on in Ian's mind at any given moment but he could no longer say that.

 _I'd love to know just what you're thinkin'_  
_Every little river, runnin' through your mind_  


He watched as Ian talked to whoever he was talking to before the other man shook his head and walked away, and Ian just stood there, staring back at Mickey. Not moving for a while, he takes one step towards the sidewalk and stops, raises his eyebrows, waiting for Mickey to run or walk away. But Mickey stands still, and stomps his cigarette out and crosses his arms, just watching him, wondering if Ian will have the nerve.

 

 _You leave me here wonderin' if I'll ever know_  
_How much you care or how much you don't  
Whatever you need, whatever you want_

Mickey sighs when Ian turns around and heads back into the building he is standing in front of. Mickey shakes his head for a minute and turns back around. He should have known Ian wouldn't have the balls to talk to him. To even try to explain himself, it was over, it had been for far too long.

 

  
“Hey, Mick.” Mickey hears from behind him and he turns around in shock. And there he is, far too fucking close. Mickey just stares at him and doesn't speak for a good amount of time. “Look, I know you don't want to see me, but I saw you standing over here, and I couldn't just…not.” And Mickey nods in understanding because he does.

 _I guess that all I'm tryin' to tell ya_  
_Is a minute with you is better than two without_  


“Who's the douche?” Mickey asks. And Ian shrugs.

“A guy I dated. Didn't last long. When did you…um…”

“Get out?” Ian nods. “A while ago.”

“I'm…I'm…fuck. I missed you.” Ian stutters and Mickey smiles, he likes knowing Ian is nervous right now.

“Mhm,” Mickey says looking at Ian contemplating walking away like Ian had. Telling the redhead how much he broke his heart, and just leaving but he doesn't. He pushes Ian up against the brick wall and he sees Ian flinch, and preparing for the punch, and it takes him back, back to his old bedroom, with a scrawny redhead under him, waiting for a punch to the face and receiving nothing like that. So he does what he didn't do back then. He kisses his ex, roughly with so much heat, he's sure he’s gonna pass out.

 

“W..what was that?” Ian says breathlessly.

“Missed you too. I guess.” Mickey shrugs.

“You don't hate me?” Ian asks tilting his head. And Mickey sees him, those eyes, that's not the man that broke his heart, it is, but it isn't. That's the kid that pushed and pushed until Mickey loved him, he's the guy that sat on that couch and became broken when Terry found them. It's his Ian.

“I do.” Mickey answers.

 

“Oh,” Ian says sadly. “I understand. I hate me too.” He says and it breaks Mickey's heart. His head plays the day he got married, the look in Ian's eyes when he walked out that door to go fuck off to the army. That heartbroken face and fuck if it doesn't do something to Mickey.

 

“Fucking love you too,” Mickey says and Ian looks back up at him. “Funny ain't it. To love someone and hate them at the same time. Fucking sucks man.”

 

“I…I love you. I never…you know, said that. And I guess if you walk away from here and take nothing else from seeing me, I need you to take that.”

  
_Oh, I'll take my chances_

Mickey rolls his eyes and grabs Ian again, kissing him softer, gentler. He knows Ian gets it because he smiles. Mickey sucks with words but he is great at conveying all those words like this.

 

“Leave me again…”

“I won't.”

“I'll kill you,” Mickey says.

  
“I know.”

“Meds?” Mickey asks, half because he needs to know and half, because he needs to see if him asking, will freak Ian out enough to make him leave.

“Taking them.” Ian chuckles.

“Good. How's that?” He asks his eyes unintentionally downcasting to admire Ian's body.

“Mmm, good, leveled.”

 

“Still, affecting things?” He asks and Ian just laughs grabbing Mickey's hand and placing it on his jeans.

“Does it feel like it is?”

“Fuck.” Mickey sucks in a breath.

 

“Come on, I live around the block. Need to get you alone.” Ian breathes out and Mickey smiles. He can see the intensity in Ians eyes, that only ever meant one thing. “You can tell me how much of an asshole I am the whole time if you want,” Ian says and Mickey smiles.

“You can count on it. As long as you don't take those hands off of me.”

“Never again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: mysticallygallavich


End file.
